


Quirky

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [43]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Pet or pest, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: November 10th: Quirky - Congrats, your favourite character has acquired a quirky side-character for the day!
Relationships: Dende & Piccolo (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 3





	Quirky

“Dende, what the hell is that?”

Dende jolted and the coloured parrot on his shoulder fluttered her wings. Piccolo was standing on the edge of the Lookout, having just returned from visiting Gohan.

“It’s my parrot,” Dende said, his tone implying that Piccolo was being dense.

“Why do you have a parrot?”

“She flew up here so I thought she could stay.”

Piccolo made eye contact with the parrot, who squawked and tilted her head, eyes twinkling knowingly.

“Dende, this is not the appropriate home for a parrot. We’re in the upper limits of the atmosphere! It’ll freeze to death!”

Dende patted the parrot absentmindedly with one hand as he considered this. It did get seriously cold on the Lookout, particularly during winter. But she’d travelled all this way! It would be unfair, surely, to boot her off now.

“She can sleep inside,” he said finally. “Look, she even talks! Say the thing, Cinna!”

“Cinna…?”

“Sucks to be you,” Cinna squawked. Piccolo sighed as Dende grinned. Kami…dammit…


End file.
